The present invention relates to outdoor decks. It has become popular to build attractive, outdoor wooden decks. Often they are attached to a home, but sometimes they are built to stand alone. They are typically made from lumber which has been treated to resist weathering.
While such decks are attractive, they are expensive to build. One typically must build a supporting framework, and then nail top boards to the framework. Even a relatively small deck may cost $1,500-$2,500 to add to a home, if the work is done professionally. If the work is done as a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d project, the lumber is still quite expensive, and the process of building the deck is very time-consuming.
The present invention comprises relatively small outdoor deck surface units. which can be easily handled by a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfer,xe2x80x9d and which can be easily placed on a cement slab, some other support or even directly on the ground, to create an attractive outdoor deck, quickly and easily. Each unit comprises a plurality of boards arranged in a desired pattern and secured to an underlying substrate. Each unit is sufficiently large that an entire deck surface can be created relatively quickly, but is sufficiently small that each unit can readily be handled by a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d deck builder without undue hardship.
As a result of this invention. an unsightly concrete slab, a prepared layer of sand or dirt or even an old unsightly wooden deck can instantly be converted into an attractive deck by one simply placing a plurality of individual decking surface units in an adjacent fashion onto the unsightly surface.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more fully understood and appreciated by reference to the written specification and appended drawings.